


i heard a rumor...

by Axisonal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Sobbing, Stabbing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisonal/pseuds/Axisonal
Summary: Everything would be okay.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	i heard a rumor...

Out of the corner of her eye, Allison saw Klaus fall to the ground. Clutching onto some sort of wound on his chest, and breathing a bit shakily. Out of sheer impulse, Allison quickly ran over to where Klaus was, abandoning whatever she was doing earlier, he was pressed up against a wall and holding onto his wound near his stomach, she swallowed. "Klaus," Allison whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders, trying to get his attention to her, not on that pesky wound, they could heal that in a flash, he just needed to calm down.

"Klaus, can you- can you look at me?" Hearing a small moan come from Klaus, then feeling a pair of eyes look at her, she managed to do it. Allison quickly looks down to where he's holding his wound, from what she can see, it doesn't look bad, but still could be a bit damaging and hurt. So, Allison turns right back to Klaus, looking into his eyes, her palms are beginning to sweat, and her anxieties crawl. "You're going to be okay," She said in a soft tone, the same tone she used with Claire to comfort her.

Her palms continued to sweat, staring into Klaus's soul at this point. Just mumbling stuff that'll hopefully calm him down, she knew they would make it out alive out of this disastrous situation going on. She just had a gut feeling that they would, and Allison almost always trusted her gut feeling at this point. "We're going to be okay," Allison whispered once again, shakily sighing, knowing that she, herself, is not doing well, her heart is beating like a jackhammer, and her palms are more sweaty than ever.

_"I heard a rumor that every..."_

Allison let out a shuddering breath, her hands loosening the grip of Klaus's shoulders, and Klaus looked at her, horrified. Blood coating his face from where something had ruptured through the front of her chest. Trying to figure out where the sudden blood was coming from, Klaus looked around. Before looking right at her chest, a bloodstain was there that only got bigger and bigger.

"I heard a rumor..." Allison breathed out, grimacing in pain, the grip on Klaus' shoulders still was getting weaker, even though her eyes were struggling to stay open, Allison kept on fighting with her life. She just wanted to make sure Klaus would be okay, and if he wasn't, it was her fault because of it. 

"Alli, please don't," Klaus whispered, cupping her cheeks. He didn't even care about the wound in his stomach, right now he only worried about Allison, she couldn't risk this, she couldn't do this. It would kill her, and Klaus knew it. "Don't do this, Allison, it's not going to help."

"I heard..." Allison's shaky and sharp sigh causes both Lila and Diego to stop what they're doing and turn, both anxious. "I heard a rumor-" Allison choked out as her breathing turning shallow. Feeling a cough lingering in her throat, slowly crawling it's way up and up. When she finally does cough, it burns, it aches, and the rest of the siblings all look at Allison and Klaus, all frozen.

Five is caught a bit off guard, before stepping forward. Luther, Diego, and Lila, all following behind him. "Allison?" Luther breathed out quietly, watching her figure shake and let out violent coughs. "What happened to her!" He suddenly cried out, moving Klaus away from Allison, holding him in her arms, letting her cough for a few more minutes. It pained to see her like this, and he wonders what happened.

"She got- she got stabbed." Klaus manages to say. "I don't know who, but I saw it- and I-" Klaus hid his face in his hands, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Luther held onto Allison tighter, whispering some soothing stuff, he just wanted them all alive, that was the plan, keep them all alive, and he couldn't even do that, tensing up a bit when Klaus says that she was stabbed, and by someone mysterious.

The coughing fit eventually subsided, and the siblings plus Lila got to breathe for a minute, hoping that this whole thing Allison was going through was just a nightmare, Klaus however, noticed that blood was dribbling down Allison's chin, and he moved closer to her. "Allison!" He cried out, wiping it off her chin, beginning to shake, this could not be happening, this hasn't happened before, and he couldn't make it escalate worse.

Allison just weakly chuckled, and the chuckle made Klaus gag, it sounded like there were knives in her throat. She raised her hand, however, even though it was shaking violently, and put it down on his shoulder, "I heard a rumor..." Her voice rasped as more blood continued to dribble down her chin. "I heard-" Allison swallowed weakly, still being held by Luther, but he seemingly loosened his grip on her a bit. "I heard a rumor..." Her speech started to slur a bit, and her vision only got more blurry. 

"I heard a rumo...r..." Allison whispered, falling forward. Klaus quickly caught her, and that's when the tears started. He moved his blood-covered hand to her neck, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, and touching her pulse point. He waits seconds, growing impatient, hoping she's alive, hoping she just passed out from blood loss before his heart sinks deep down into his stomach.

_Allison is dead._

Diego falls to his knees and shock, and Lila follows suit. Both of them close to crying, but not doing anything about it, they just let the tears fall while Luther wrenches Allison away from Klaus and begs for her to wake up.

Five for the first and only time is shocked and hurt, he looks around the room, helpless, hoping for an answer about what happened. Vanya is shaking and sobbing violently, her heart just aches, her face is paler than usual, and her hands won't stop shaking, not when she just witnessed her 'older' sister die. Klaus looks down in defeat, tears eventually fight their way down, hitting his pants and the floor.

Allison stood behind Luther as tears are in her eyes as she struggles to blink them back. The tears only fall once Luther begins to sob, holding his dead sister, and one of his best friends, Allison knew it wasn't the way she wanted to die, she wanted to live longer, and die a peaceful and slow death when the time was right. But, apparently in this day and age, this very second, the time was right.

"It's okay," A familiar voice said, causing Allison to turn as quickly as possible. "I'll lead you along the way." 

_Ben._

Engulfing him in a hug, Allison sobbed quietly. Glad to see her brother again after all those years, even though her heart still aches for the rest of her siblings, Ben comforts her silently, waiting until she's doing better, before looking at her, giving her a reassuring smile, holding out a hand. "You ready?" He said lightly, and Allison takes his hand, smiling back, tears still rolling down her cheeks. 

"I missed you, Ben," Allison whispered.

"I missed you too, Allison,"

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is not okay with this fanfiction.


End file.
